


Schoolboy Crush...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Passion, Porn, Romance, Schoolboy Crush...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As fate would have it, my world has changed forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One ~ Twelve Hours…

Title: Schoolboy Crush…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 6839  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: As fate would have it, my world has changed forever...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Schoolboy Crush...**

Chapter One ~ Twelve Hours…

8 PM

Justin’s POV

“Mom, I’m going to Daphne’s to study for my history test.”

“Are the dishes done? You know it’s your turn to load the dishwasher.”

“Yes! Can’t you hear? It’s already running.” 

God, I hate the constant nagging. 

He grabs his book bag, stuffing his sketch pad into the front pocket. His eyes focus in on his school uniform hanging on the closet door, freshly pressed from the cleaners. He reaches down and grabs his school shoes and crams them into his bag. He yells to his mom as he heads down the stairs, “I’m spending the night at Daph’s.”

“Make sure you actually get some sleep. I don’t want you staying up all night talking, then ending up being tired when you take your history test.”

“I won’t, mom. I’ll be fine.”

God! She drives me crazy with her ‘do this, don’t do that. I can’t wait to graduate. One more year and then I’m free…

~~~

Brian pushes the greasy food around on his plate, not paying attention to Michael droning on about fat Marley and the Big Q. Ted is quiet as usual, looking a little insecure as the dweeb from the bookstore actually checks him out. Too bad, they’d make a good pair as no one else is going to be checking either of them out the rest of the night. Emmett sashays in and sits down next to Ted. God! We’re almost blinded by his outfit, you’d think the fashion police would have arrested him by now. 

What is that? Tangerine and fuchsia? He must have a big night planned; he’s even wearing eyeliner. Him and Ted, it’s like to two extremes. One dresses like he’s still in grade school, with his pants hiked up to high around his waist, and the other looks like he raided his hippy aunt’s closet, choosing his outfit for tonight. These are my friends. Christ, I wonder what that says about me. 

Debbie comes over with our check, and raises her eyebrows. “You boys heading out for another big night on the town? Michael. What’s wrong with you? Why haven’t changed your shirt? It still has egg yolk on it from this morning.”

“Ma!” 

Then he actually looks down at the stained shirt, noticing it for the first time. Deb starts dabbing it with her rag that she wipes the tables off with. I can just imagine how many germs are on that thing. Gross.

“Thanks, ma.”

“Sure thing, baby. How are you ever going to meet a nice guy looking so disheveled? Now do something with your hair, for Christ sakes? Did you even wash it this morning?”

“Ma!”

“Let’s go! I need a drink and a blow job.”

They all get up and leave, heading to Woody’s. It’s like they’re on auto-pilot, every evening the same thing; diner, Woody’s, Babylon. Wash, rinse, repeat… Brian’s antsy, he’s not sure what’s wrong, but he’s bored with his life. If this is how things are going to be for the rest of his life, he’d just as well put an end to it right now. Bad drugs, bad liquor, bad blow jobs. Yep, wash, rinse, repeat…

News flash! Brian Kinney died from boredom on Liberty Avenue tonight, and no one noticed. Full report at eleven.

~~~

9 PM

Justin is laying on Daphne’s bed, tossing a wadded up copy of the questions for his history test against the wall. “Let’s go behind the garage and smoke a joint. I’m bored and your parents are already asleep in front of the TV.” 

“Maybe we should go out, check out the scene downtown. Maybe we’ll even meet someone.”

Justin’s interest is piqued, but the downtown area he wants to check out isn’t on her radar. He knows she’s had a crush on him since junior high. But he’s not like other boys and he wonders how she doesn’t see it. He didn’t either, or at least he wouldn’t admit it to himself back then. But he’s seventeen now, he knows he’s different, and he knows the boys at school know he’s different. His eyes focus a little too long on them as he washes himself in the communal showers after gym class. He drops his books intentionally at the end of the row of lockers, just to get another long glance at their naked bodies before he leaves for his next class.

Daphne’s hinting about the school dance on Friday night, hoping that he’ll finally ask her out. Not as her best friend, but as her date. He hates these dances, hates pretending that he wants to dance with Sally Cox, or Brittney Mathews. But most of all he hates seeing the longing in Daphne’s eyes, and the disappointment that he hasn’t asked her out.

“Yeah, let’s sneak out and go downtown. I have a good feeling about tonight.”

~~~

Brian leans over, lining up his pool stick for his next shot while Michael is still babbling on about how everyone in Woody’s is checking Brian out.

“And this is news to you?”

“I’m just saying, you look really hot tonight.”

“Again, this is news to you?”

“God, Brian, you’re such an asshole sometimes.”

Brian ignores Michael, and all the come-hither looks he’s getting from the onlookers. He takes his shot and wins the game. Bored with his surroundings he considers dumping the boys and heading to the baths, he needs something more tonight. But then Michael reminds Brian that it’s the Absolute Abs contest at Babylon tonight. Hmmmm… There just might be a few prospects there after all… 

10 PM

They find themselves sitting in a booth, eating French fries when Mark Dalton stops by their table and flirts with Daphne. She’s not really interested, but she flirts back, hoping that Justin might actually get a little jealous, sparking him to finally make a move that she’s anticipated for so long. No such luck… 

Justin watches her back as she walks hand in hand with Mark out of the arcade and into the night. He glances around the tables, seeing the other teens flirting and making out. Something stirs inside of him, and the next thing he knows his tennis shoes have led him into uncharted territory. He steps into a puddle, feeling the water seep through the canvas of his shoes to soak his socks. That’s not the only thing becoming moist. About ready to be soaked, his jeans are tight across his cock and snug around his bottom. He takes in all the men walking around him, some holding hands, laughing, others kissing. Some are even pushed up against the side of a building, petting. Petting? Does anyone still use that word?

He feels alive, maybe for the first time as he takes in the atmosphere. Everything has changed, he’s changed, and he’s no longer reining in his unspoken desires. He’s here, and he’s ready, excited as he stands on the precipice, soon to fall into the abyss. He stumbles forward, almost colliding with an older man standing on the corner. He hears himself ask if he knows of any good places to go. His mind files the information away for later when the guy asks him, “Wouldn’t you rather come home with me?” Justin’s thrown for a moment not expecting that. The man continues making fun of him, asking, “Shouldn’t you be getting home to mommy?”

~~~

Brian shakes his head, “Unbelievable!” 

There’s no fresh meat flexing their muscles on the stage tonight, he’s had them all. Besides he’s not really into the muscle-bound type, he prefers his men taut and smooth. So the parade of men bidding for his attention starts, and he obliges, taking one after another into the backroom.

11 PM

The music’s loud and the lights are flashing. Michael’s angry as he watches Brian drag another trick into the backroom. Christ! This is the third guy Brian’s been with tonight, but of course that’s nothing new. Michael is jealous, he doesn’t understand why Brian isn’t attracted to him, why he doesn’t give him a chance. After all he knows Brian better than anyone, he’s been waiting his turn and he’s tired of waiting. His constant pining for Brian makes him blind to the men who actually are attracted to him. He looks through them like they’re invisible, only having eyes for the unobtainable and elusive Stud of Liberty Avenue.

Brian’s frustrated, bored. Sure this guy’s he’s with is good looking in his own sort of way but he feels like he’s just going through the motions, he doesn’t seem to feel anything. There’s no excitement or thrill. Otherwise he wouldn’t be thinking about Lindsay, and their unborn child. At first he was resistant to the idea of fathering a child for the munchers, just the idea scared him to death. Then there was the fact that Melanie would be a permanent fixture in his life, and he was so tired of the bickering, always challenging or being challenged about everything.

But after months of coaxing and begging on Lindsay’s part, he decided to actually consider it. He knew then that he was beyond bored with his life. To say he was unsatisfied was a huge understatement. But maybe, just maybe, being a father could give him that sense of belonging and being loved that he so desired. So they talked, and they talked and they finally came to an agreement. Both he and Melanie would try to stop all the quarreling and insinuations, and put it all behind them for the sake of their child. Yes, their child, the only way Brian agreed to father a child was with the understanding that he would be just that, the father. 

So one cold winter’s night, the three of them had a nice dinner, celebrated with a bottle of champagne, along with a strong joint. Then they moved to their bedrooms and proceed to conceive a baby. No, not that way. Oh, God, no… But Brian with his favorite porno DVD, and Melanie and Lindsay off indulging in what comes naturally for lesbians. Once the deed was done, Brian called them on his cell and Melanie retrieved the sample. Six weeks later the doctor confirmed what they all already knew. Brian often accompanies Lindsay to her doctor’s appointments, and he even came to several Lamaze classes.

~~~ 

Michael stands in the dark corner of the backroom, watching as Brian tilts his head back against the wall, resentment filling Michael’s heart. Just as Brian’s about to shoot, he steps forward, knowing that his appearance will prevent Brian from climaxing. He whines about how the gang is waiting for him, they’re hungry and tired. Michael’s not the only one who’s angry at this point, and Michael knows it, but he just couldn’t resist interrupting Brian’s conquest. Maybe, just maybe he’ll get a chance if Brian feels unfulfilled, still horny after they eat. Michael thinks to himself, I’ll casually ask him if he wants to come in when he drops me off, or maybe Brian will be too wasted to drive. Then I’ll get him home safely, and I’ll have an excuse to put him to bed, climbing in with him, finally getting my nerve up and going after my true desire. 

Michael’s anger builds as Brian tells him he’s giving the trick his phone number. Seething, Michael thinks, what the fuck? I guess because Brian didn’t climax, he considers this trick still on the market. Michael won’t make the mistake of interrupting Brian again, now knowing if Brian’s libido isn’t satisfied, they’re still in the running. 

He snaps, “What you’d do? Write it on your dick?”

Brian’s still in a state of arousal, not even picking up on Michael’s anger and disappointment, or maybe he just doesn’t care. He’s had enough of Michael’s insistent whining and pining, he needs to put an end to it all. Maybe that’s why what happens next is such a pivotal turning point in everyone’s future.

They walk out of the club and right into Michael’s worst nightmare, but he won’t realize it until later that night. He’s too blind to even see it coming; he refuses to see the change in his friend, and ultimately his own future, as the door is permanently closed to him. But Brian, Brian has needed this change for a long time. He’s now finally ready to admit it to himself.

~~~

11:30

Justin rushes away from the older man, running down the block to finally stand under a lamp post, smoking a cigarette. In one brief moment his destiny is changed. Just a few minutes earlier or later, and their chance meeting would never have happened. Cupid was working late tonight, and he has one last arrow to shoot, challenging himself to see if he can once and for all pierce that impenetrable heart of the man who so desperately longs to be loved. One so jaded that he’s almost destined to spend his life, drugging, drinking, tricking and going out in a blaze of glory on his thirtieth birthday. Yes, Cupid is about to pull off a miracle. 

The jeep’s parked right out front. Brian glances up as he tosses his leather jacket onto the seat. His eyes lock with the blond beauty whose hair is glistening in the moonlight. He’s more than attracted to him, it’s like a magnet pulling him forward. He’s not resisting, if anything this is the most alive he’s felt in years. His breathing has increased, as he feels his blood flowing through his veins, as arousal fills his groin. He barely hears Michael calling to him, he’s blocked out all outside distractions as he steps in close to the blond.

“How’s it going? Had a busy night?”

Justin is lightheaded as he beams his sunshine smile at the most beautiful man he has ever seen. He’s talking but unaware of the words as they tumble out of his mouth. 

“Just checking out some of the bars. Boy Toy, Meat Hook…”

“Meat Hook? You’re into leather?” 

Slightly uncertain he says, “Sure.”

“Really?”

Brian now has visions of Justin in a tight leather jockstrap, kneeling in a perfect submissive stance.

“Where are you headed?”

“No place special.”

“I can change that.”

~~~

Midnight

It’s like time is in slow motion, yet the next thing either one is conscious of is the sound of Brian’s voice telling him to close the loft door. Justin hesitates for a moment, realizing that his life is about to change. He pulls the heavy door closed, and turns to see Brian standing naked before him, with his arms outstretched, beckoning to him. He moves forward until he’s standing inches away from his sex God, feeling overheated, and overdressed, full of desires stronger than he’s ever felt before. 

His plaid flannel shirt is soon gone, followed by his tee-shirt. Next Brian’s hands are unbuttoning his 501 jeans and then they’re standing together naked, kissing. Sensations are coursing through them both like electricity. It burns so bright, igniting something deep inside that neither has ever felt before with anyone else. Yes, this is their destiny and it’s only a kiss. Brian’s heart is opening for the first time so he should be frightened. He should be pulling away, running faster than ever before, but he’s not. He welcomes the change, the chance as it’s all so new and so exhilarating. 

So much is being expressed between the both of them, yet they’ve hardly said a word. Hands and lips touching, gently caressing one another. Their attraction so intense, tempting, tantalizing, arousing each other as they take it slowly. Neither heard the loft door being pulled open, nor did they hear Michael’s voice calling to Brian. Both are oblivious to the intruder, as he stands watching them from the sidelines. Brian works his way down to Justin’s cock, taking his firm member into his mouth, making him moan uncontrollably. It’s the first time Justin’s ever experienced a blow job. The silky warm feel of Brian’s mouth is making him squirm and writhe. 

Michael’s shocked. He’s seen Brian in action in the backroom, but it’s always wham, bam and on to the next. This is different. It’s slow and sensual, intense and hypnotic. It’s everything Michael always daydreamed it would be between him and Brian. But it’s not him and Brian, and as he watches something inside him dies. He feels nauseous, angry and jealous. It’s when he starts crying that Brian and Justin become aware of his presence.

“Michael! What the fuck?”

“Brian… What are you doing?”

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing? I’m making love to Justin.”

Michael just stares at him, there’s so much wrong with that statement. First of all, Brian just said Justin. Brian actually knows his name? That’s just wrong. Brian never knows his trick’s name. And… He said making love. Making love? Brian Kinney doesn’t make love. He fucks, sucks, and rims, and then he tosses them out like yesterday’s garbage. Yes, something is very wrong with this picture and Michael doesn’t like it one bit. 

He’s brought back to reality as Brian barks, “Michael! What the fuck are you doing here? And stop looking at Justin that way!”

“Your phone is turned off…”

“And this couldn’t wait until morning?”

“No, no… Mel called, it’s happened. I came over to go with you to the hospital.”

Justin’s confused, unsure what’s happening. He hates the way Michael just walked in on them, and then stood there, watching them. He hates the way he’s acting, making him feel like he doesn’t belong here. He already misses Brian’s touch and he wonders if he’ll ever get this chance again. He can’t think, his mind is cloudy, and he feels like his whole life depends on this one moment in time.

Brian’s up, pulling on his blue jeans. He grabs Justin’s pants and throws them at him.

Michael smirks at Justin, glad to have put an end to everything before it even started. Brian turns to Justin and says, “Come on, get dressed.”

Justin heart is crushing in his chest, and he can hardly breathe. The next thing he knows, he’s in Brian’s arms. 

“What’s wrong? You don’t look well. Do you need some water?”

Justin shakes his head, seeing Michael still smirking at him over Brian’s shoulder. 

“Okay then, hurry up, Justin. We have to get to the hospital.” 

“Hello. Earth to Michael.”

“Yeah? What do you want me to do?”

“Do? Go home. It’s late. Thanks for the message, but I can handle it from here.”

Michael looks confused. “You don’t want me to go with you to the hospital?”

“No. I think Justin and I can handle it just fine.”

“You and Justin?”

“Yeah, there isn’t anyone else here, is there?”

“I’m here.”

“And now you’re not. Bye, bye Mikey. Sleep tight.”

Michael still can’t grasp the situation. Brian’s throwing him out. He’s taking Justin with him to the hospital. He’s holding Justin’s hand as they leave the loft. He has his arm around Justin’s shoulder as they walk to the jeep. He’s kissing Justin as they lean up against the side of the jeep. They jump in, and then they’re gone with just the rear car lights fading into the night.

Shaking his head Michael realizes, just like that, he’s been dismissed. He’s been replaced, and soon to be the one fading out of Brian’s life. He’s crying again as he realizes he’ll never get the chance he’s been waiting for, for the last fifteen years. He now knows he’ll always be the one standing on the sidelines, and that blond twink has taken what was supposed to be his place in Brian’s life. He sits waiting for the bus, as the world as he knows it comes to an end.

~~~

12:30 AM

Brian and Justin are running through the hallways, laughing and holding hands as they weave in and out of hospital carts, and medical machines, making their way to Lindsay’s room in the maternity ward. They stop in the doorway and all eyes turn to look at them. The girls all see the love in Brian’s eyes, the love he feels for his newborn son and the love he feels for his new almost boyfriend. Yes, they all see it and they know everything’s changed. Changed for the better.

Still holding hands, both Brian and Justin move closer to Lindsay’s bed. Melanie gently places the baby on Brian’s arm, motioning for him to place his hand under his neck for support. No snide comments about not dropping him, just love and thanks for him agreeing to be his father and to co-parent with them. The grin on Brian’s face is one of awe and joy. He’s happy, truly happy and it shows. Brian leans down and places a kiss on the baby’s forehead. Then he introduces Justin. “This is my boyfriend” as he shows his son to Justin.

Lindsay smiles at him, welcoming him to the inner circle. Then she asks Brian which name he prefers. Abraham or Gus? Without even thinking he looks at Justin and asks him his opinion. Smiling his sunshine smile he simply says, “Gus” and it’s settled. Gazing down into his son’s eyes he knows he loves him, and that he’ll always love him and be there for him. Smiling at Justin, he hopes in his heart that Justin will also always be there with him, and love him.

Pictures are being taken with cell phones and Polaroid cameras. Justin’s so thrilled to be here with Brian, and even more excited that he actually called him his boyfriend. They haven’t even gone all the way yet and he can’t help wondering how Brian will react when he learns that he’s still a virgin, and only seventeen. It’s way past visiting hours, and the night nurse finally shoos them all out of Lindsay’s room. Brian kisses his son’s cheek, promising to return the next day. His heart is already beaming with pride, and he feels like maybe his life has some meaning. Maybe he actually matters to someone.

1 AM

As soon as the loft door is locked, he takes Justin into his arms, amazed at how perfectly they fit together and how happy he feels. Justin feels it too. He’s still a little nervous but he’s also excited as he knows what’s about to happen. Tilting his head back, looking up into Brian’s eyes, his lips are captured in a passionate kiss. Once they come up for air, Brian pulls Justin along by the front of his shirt into the bedroom. Brian is taken aback by just how beautiful Justin is. He’s not the normal type Brian’s usually attracted to, but maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe it’s time for a fresh start.

Soon Justin’s laying on his bed with Brian lightly sitting on his upper thighs, admiring his alabaster skin and innocent smile. He teases him. “Are you a top or a bottom?”

Justin blushes, and it’s the first time Brian realizes that Justin is younger than he actually looks or acts. “How old are you?”

Thrown by the question, Justin looks away for a moment, then replies, “Nineteen?”

“Is that a question?”

“Eighteen…”

“Really?”

“Okay, I’m seventeen.”

Brian raise his eyebrows. “Have you ever been with a man before?”

Justin hesitates, unsure what to say.

“Don’t lie to me. Never lie to me.”

He takes a deep breath. “This is kind of my first time.”

“I figured.”

Justin is nervous so he asks Brian to go slow.

“Don’t worry, you’re in the hands of the master.”

Brian looks down into his deep blue eyes, knowing he should end this now, but the pull is too strong and he’s already hooked. He runs his hands down Justin’s chest, and then leans down and kisses his beautiful pink lips. Soon they’re making out again, only this time it’s more intense, more erotic. There’s just something about it being his first time that excites Brian, he loves the feeling of power and control it gives him.

“Relax, we’re not going to do anything you’re not comfortable with. You just tell me if you want me to stop.”

Justin nods, unable to actually speak. He’s almost hypnotized by Brian’s intense stare and gentle hands. Brian takes his time admiring his body, kissing and licking his skin, knowing he is awakening sensations in Justin that are new and exciting to him. Stirring a desire deep from within both of them, knowing he’s his first, is a powerful experience. He wants to give Justin something he’ll always remember, that he’ll treasure forever, not the callous and uncaring treatment he received. 

He already feels a connection to this boy, but he has no idea just how deep that connection will be. In some ways this is his first time as well. He’s never been so patient or giving before, and it will become just as addictive to him as it is to Justin. Shivers run down Justin’s spine as anticipation builds. Brian’s kisses are like fine wine, intoxicating and irresistible. 

After taking his time, they’re both overcome with need and desire. Brian flips him back over after showing him what rimming is. He thought it was cute that Justin came, just from him kissing and licking his tender rosebud. He’s just as intrigued with Justin as Justin is with him, and now it’s time for the main event. 

After kissing him one more time he slides his legs up onto his shoulders. He finds it adorable that Justin brings up safe sex. “I guess the school system is finally teaching their students something they can actually use in the real world.” 

Staring into each other’s eyes, Justin jumps as the cool gel coats his pucker. 

“It’s cold.” Brian can’t help smirking. “It will warm up.”

Brian hands him a condom, motioning for him to put it on him, making sure his sex-education class actually taught him well. A chill runs down Justin’s spine as he hears Brian tell him to relax, while penetrating him at the same time. 

Justin’s body reacts to the intrusion as his eyes water. “It hurts. Does it always hurt?”

“Yes, but that’s a part of it. Don’t worry, it will get better.”

And it does. After several slow plunges, the pain is forgotten and replaced with the most incredible sensation he could ever imagine. His body naturally reacts, meeting each and every one of Brian’s thrusts head on. He’s a natural with his body and mind reeling someplace between heaven and earth. In his wildest imagination he never dreamed it would feel this good. Brian’s right there with him. He’s never been with a virgin before, he’s always been attracted to well-seasoned men.

Neither one of them is able to control the intense emotion and waves of pleasure that is building deep within. Brian tries to focus his mind elsewhere, wanting to enjoy this as long as possible. Justin has no idea what’s about to happen as his body just keeps reacting to all the new sensations. Soon he feels his prostate being nudged with every pass of Brian’s cock, until the vibrations build and he’s ready to explode. The rocking motion is swiping the head of his cock between their bodies, both these actions triggering his first orgasm.

His body shakes uncontrollably, consumed by it, letting it take him into uncharted waters, and he never wants it to stop. The sensations of his body quaking is enough to pull Brian right along with him. Brian tries to hold off for a few more seconds, as he continues to hammer deep inside Justin. Making sure Justin’s overcome with intense pleasure, subconsciously binding them together in a way that he never anticipated.

Brian collapses onto Justin, holding him tight as Justin’s sperm runs down between them, creating a slippery mess, as their chests heave until their breathing dissipates. 

2 AM

Brian rolls off Justin, not wanting to crush his young lover as he regains his senses. Both are in awe at just how incredible they were together. Brian’s been with hundreds of men, but he’s never felt the passion and desire he feels for Justin. For the first time in his life, he feels whole, complete and desired. He feels needed, loved and understood, but not in a sexual way. He feels alive, like his life makes a difference, similar to the feeling he had earlier at the hospital holding Gus. 

He knows this is a turning point in his life, and he no longer feels empty or dead inside. He wants to experience life and what it has to offer, and he wants to experience it with this beautiful blond lying next to him. The one who’s openly trusting him, the one who isn’t judging him, only accepting him as he is. 

Brian gets that look in his eyes again, and Justin knows resistance is futile, not that he would resist Brian’s advances. Brian rolls back over onto Justin and continues what was so rudely interrupted hours ago by Michael’s presence. Moans escape Justin’s throat as he pushes his head deep into the pillow beneath his head, arching his back as Brian takes his full length down his throat. Brian hums, watching Justin as pleasure washes over him. The vibrations from Brian’s throat set off an uncontrollable thrashing of Justin’s hips, as he loses all self-control and shoots down Brian’s throat.

Satisfied with himself, Brian quickly flips Justin onto his stomach and pulls him up onto his knees. Just the sight of Justin, wanton and needy, increases Brian’s desire. Justin’s still delirious from the blow job Brian just gave him. When he hears the foil on the condom being ripped open, his dick bubbles with pre-cum, knowing what’s coming next. Still slick from their previous bout, Brian slides back into him, sending them both into overdrive. 

Brian sets the rhythm with deep thrusts that finds them both teetering on the edge once again. Justin’s moaning loudly, totally uninhibited, loving the fire that Brian has ignited within him. Having awoken a schoolboy this morning, he’ll go to sleep tonight as a man. No longer naive and innocent, but taken, claimed and loved. Their second fuck was quick, hard and intense. Brian rests his forehead in the middle of Justin’s back, loving the feeling of him quivering underneath him. 

3 AM

He rolls off Justin and onto his back as Justin automatically curls up to him, resting his head on Brian’s chest. He loves the feeling of Brian carding his damp hair, along with Brian’s chest rising and falling beneath his head. They both close their eyes and drift off into a place they feel safe and secure, both knowing this isn’t some one-night-stand. This is meant to be.

Brian’s dreams are filled with a sense of security and peacefulness, a comfort he’s rarely felt in his twenty-nine years. Even in his dreams he’s conscious that things are changing, unsure what it means, but no longer fearful of his desire to be loved. Instead of running from them, he’s running towards them, towards Justin.

On the other side of town Michael’s restless, he’s been lying awake since he got home. His mind is reeling with visions of Brian making love to Justin, which is exactly what he witnessed. The great God Kinney actually making love, not fucking, sucking, rimming and cumming. His body shakes as he cries uncontrollably. He knows as much as he wants to deny it, Brian has finally found the love he so desperately needs.

4 AM

Justin crawls out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. Upon returning to Brian’s bedroom, he notices it’s illuminated only by the full moon shining in the large windows. He’s in awe of this man who is already the most important man in his life. His first instinct is his need to sketch him, but he doesn’t have his book bag. He hesitates before he ransacks Brian’s desk, looking for the supplies required to complete his task. 

Pulling a chair from the dining room table into the bedroom, he sits and begins his drawing of the Adonis who lies sleeping before him. Capturing his likeness on the paper, unaware of the time that’s passed, he signs his name in the bottom corner. Not a usual trait, but somehow he feels like this is the beginning of his artistic career. He’s no longer a kid drawing pictures, he’s an artist creating masterpieces that will one day wow the art critics.

5 AM

Sleep has finally claimed them all, although some are in the depths of their nightmares as they thrash with the painful truths that are now and forever here to stay. While others are sleeping peacefully, dreaming of a future with endless possibilities, Cupid is looking down at his latest conquest, beaming with pride. Who would have thought it was possible? The stud of Liberty Avenue is finally happy and at peace with himself.

A tiny baby boy awakes with an empty belly and a yearning for his father’s touch. The small infant cries in the nursery demanding attention. Swaddled by the nurse, she sings him a nursery rhyme, hoping to placate him until his mother is awake and ready to nurse him.

6 AM

The glow of the morning sun peeks over the Pittsburgh skyline, looking like every other morning, but it’s not. Change is in the air and it’s about to affect everyone in one way or another, big or small. There’s no going back. It’s best to embrace the new and release the old. 

Emmett starts the coffeemaker before jumping into the shower, yelling to Michael to get up. He always sleeps through his alarm and Emmett knows Michael has the early shift at the Big Q. Dressed in his drab and mundane oxford shirt and dress pants Michael stumbles into the kitchen, needing coffee more than usual.

“Michael, you’re not even going to shower this morning?”

“I don’t have time. I need to leave early today.”

“What’s wrong? You look like shit. You really should shower. It will help you wake up.”

“I told you, I don’t have time.”

“Will you at least tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s Brian… He was acting strangely last night. I’m worried about him.”

“I’m sure Mr. Kinney will be just fine. You, I’m not so sure about. Don’t you have a manager’s meeting this morning with the district manager?”

“Oh, Yeah. I forgot. I’ll just have to miss it.”

“Michael, don’t be stupid. You want to get that promotion, don’t you?”

“Yes, but… Brian’s more important.”

“But you were so excited about applying for the assistant manager’s position last week. What’s happened?”

“I told you, Brian needs me.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t want you jeopardizing your chances for a promotion. Whatever’s going on isn’t worth blowing your opportunity to advance. You know Brian would be the first one to tell you that.”

“You saw him last night, something was off. He wasn’t himself.”

“Michael. I have no idea what you’re talking about. He seemed exactly the same as always to me.”

“He, he took that kid home with him…”

“Ah yes. He was adorable, wasn’t he?”

“He’s conniving and manipulative.”

“Oh, God! Really Michael?”

“He is…”

“You’re jealous.”

“I am not! I’m just looking out for Brian’s best interest!” 

“Honey, Brian’s more than capable of taking care of himself. Don’t you think it’s time to let go of your schoolboy crush?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Well, you’re the only one who doesn’t!”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not exactly subtle about your pining for Brian.”

“He loves me. He tells me all the time.”

“Yes. He does love you, but he’s not in love with you. There’s a difference, a big difference.”

“I have to go. I want to catch Brian before he leaves for work.” 

“Michael, I don’t think this is a good idea. You need to be on time for your meeting.”

7 AM

The alarm blares, jolting both Brian and Justin awake. Brian reaches over, leaning against Justin’s chest as he turns the alarm off. Their eyes lock as he smiles down at his blond angel. He’s so grateful it wasn’t a dream, he’s really here. His lips brush against Justin’s and they both feel the electrical charge surge through them. A huge smile spreads across Justin’s face as Brian swoops down again for another intense kiss. Then he whispers into Justin’s ear, “Shower, now!”

The hot water rains down on them as their sudsy hands run up and down their bodies, kisses between shampoo and conditioner. More roaming hands as they wash each other’s backs. Soon Brian’s fingers reach lower, and lower until he’s fingering Justin’s tight pucker. He whispers in his ear, “You up for one more?”

Which is a ridiculous question. Justin’s already turned around, with his hands braced against the shower wall as Brian penetrates him. He is being careful not to be too rough, concerned about bruising his sweet boy. After all, he’s been through the advanced course of the Kinney sex express, and passed with flying colors. They both moan in unison as they feel the rhythm of the fuck take hold, and they lose themselves in each other once again. 

It didn’t take long for them both to fall over the edge as their orgasm surged through their limbs, rendering them momentarily incoherent. Knowing they’re running short on time, they dry each other off and dress in record speed. 

“God, you look so hot!”

Brian grins. “Hotter than last night?”

“Well, last night you were more Abercrombie and Finch hot, and this morning you’re more cover of GQ hot.”

Brian leans in and captures his lips again for one last passionate kiss. “I could get used to this.”

Now Justin’s all smiles as he whispers, “I hope so.”

“Get your shoes on. We’re running late.” He grabs his briefcase and starts to pull the loft door back, only to see Michael about to let himself in with his key.

“Michael, that key is for emergencies only. Not for your personal entrance on a whim or curiosity.”

“I was worried about you after last night.”

“Last night?”

“Yeah, you were obviously being manipulated by that twink.”

Brian just stares at him, wondering when all this pining is going to stop. Now seems like as good a time as any. Michael reaches up to close the loft door when Brian stops him, leaving room for Justin to slip through.

“Oh, you mean this twink? I guess you haven’t been properly introduced.” 

“Michael, this is my boyfriend, Justin.”

Anger flares in Michael’s eyes as a lump forms in his throat. 

“Justin, this is Michael. My soon to be ex-friend if he doesn’t stop interfering.”

“Brian. What the fuck is going on?”

“Let’s see. You’re barging in here, while I’m about to leave.”

“You know what I mean…”

“Yes, the question is, do you know what I mean?”

“Bye, Bye Mikey.”

“Wait… Can you give me a ride to work? I’m running late.”

“No can do. I need to drive through Starbucks and get my coffee and breakfast for Justin. You don’t want Justin to be late for school.”

“But I’ll have to take the bus, and I’ll be even later.”

“Why are you even here if you were running late?”

“I told you, I needed to see you.”

“Call first next time, and forget using your key. It won’t work. I’m having the locks changed.”

~~~

Brian pulls up in front of St. James’ Academy. He turns, looking into Justin’s eyes, cupping his chin as he kisses him one last time.

“I’ll pick you up at 3 pm, then we’ll go see Gus at the hospital.”

Justin grins. “Great! Later.”

“Later.”

He walks up the steps, towards the school where Daphne stands, holding his book bag and uniform.

“Justin, where have you been? Your mom called. I told her you were in the shower.”

“I just met the face of God. His name is Brian Kinney.”

~~~

8 AM

Brian sits at his desk. Opening his briefcase he finds a beautiful sketch of him holding Gus. He thinks to himself, ‘is this Fate or Destiny?’ Being the wordsmith that he is, he realizes they mean the same thing. Cynthia barges in without knocking, putting a fresh latte in front of him. She can’t help but notice the big smile on his face. She smiles back.

“What are you smiling at?”

“Nothing, nothing at all. Except that you’re smiling…”

“What?”

“Of course that could be because you’re cupping your cock through your pants.”

Brian pulls his hand away from his crotch, and starts to drink his fresh latte, while glaring at her. 

“Nice try. But it’s too late, I’m on to you…”

~~~

Twelve hours and the world as we know it has changed forever…

At this point it’s hard to say who is more smitten… Brian or Justin…

TBC…


	2. What a Difference a Day Makes…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin are more than just smitten with each other, while Michael’s jealousy of Justin simmers just below the surface…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's taken so long to post another chapter...

Title: Schoolboy Crush…  
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 3272  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Anti-Michael, Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: As fate would have it, my world has changed forever...

Chapter Summary: Brian and Justin are more than just smitten with each other, while Michael’s jealousy of Justin simmers just below the surface…

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**Schoolboy Crush**

Chapter Two ~ What a Difference a Day Makes…

Justin doodles on the borders of the page of his history book, a very naked and sleeping Brian taking shape before his eyes. His mind is drifting back to last night, everything is now in terms of BBK or ABK… Before Brian Kinney and After Brian Kinney, either way it’s all he can think about. So he’s surprised when he finds his teacher standing next to him, clearing his throat.

“And here I thought you’d be using your time to review the material on the test, not drawing mystery men?”

Justin blushes, thankful his teacher didn’t say naked men. Because he certainly noticed his sketch, as he glared down at him with raised eyebrows. Justin closes his history book as the test is passed out, quickly answering the questions. He’s always been good at school and history is no different. 

As the other students tap their pencils and look around the room, he looks out the window and daydreams. He can almost feel the touch of Brian’s hands running across his skin, and that tingly feeling that he knows will trigger his orgasm. He blushes as if everyone in the room can read his mind. His pants are tight through the crotch and he’s embarrassed by his arousal that he’s not able to control.

Brian’s just as distracted, remembering all the little sounds and expressions emanating from his not-so-shy blond. He keeps checking his watch, but it’s only 9 am. At this rate it’s going to be a long day. He’s thankful when Ryder gets a call and dismisses the staff meeting early. He’d get more coffee, but he’s already on his third cup in the last hour, so he powers up his computer and starts researching his prospective new client.

He’ll be traveling to Milwaukee on Monday to tour the Pabst brewery. Are they still in business? No wonder they need a new advertising campaign, Mabel, black label… Whoever though of that slogan was a moron. Then he chuckles to himself, remembering that Jack purchased Pabst by the case. His mother was so worried about the neighbors seeing her returning all those beer bottles for the deposit, that they’d stack up in the basement. He and Mikey would take them back for the pocket change as kids, so he guessed that they were still piling up in the basement, just like old times.

He still couldn’t concentrate with images of his sweet blond filling his head. God, he had it bad. No one’s ever affected him like this. Cynthia stands in the doorway. “It’s Michael, for the fifth time this morning. Do you want to take this call?” 

“Mikey, what’s up? It’s been so long since I’ve heard from you.”

“Shut up, asshole!”

“Now, now… Rough day at the Big Q?”

“You could say that. I was late because you refused to give me a ride this morning.”

“I thought you were saving up to buy a used car. Wasn’t it a rusty old 1993 Taurus?”

“I couldn’t afford it. I ended up finding an old bat-mobile on ebay. It was a steal, and I just couldn’t resist.” 

“Maybe you could drive that to work?”

“Ha, ha… Very funny, Brian.”

“I’m just saying, maybe if you stopped buying toys you could afford to buy a used car.”

“I don’t really need it anymore, thanks to you.”

“Moi?”

“I lost my job…”

“Because you were late? I thought you were on the fast track to assistant manager?”

“Yeah, well… The district manager waited around until I showed up. I was ninety minutes late. Apparently the Big Q’s profits are down and they’ve decided to now stay open 24/7. The promotion was for the night assistant manager. I would have had the 10 pm to 6 am shift.”

“Well, at least it would have been a promotion, and you’d make more money.”

“Yeah, right, and never be able to go to Babylon again. So I declined it.”

“You turned down a promotion? Mikey, there’s a recession going on right now, in case you didn’t notice.”

“I’m not giving up my freedom for some midnight shift, so I quit. Who needs that stupid job anyways?”

“You’re really unemployed?”

“Yeah, but at least I’ll get unemployment.”

“Michael, you can’t collect unemployment when you quit. It was your choice, not theirs.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…”

“I don’t believe you. You’re just saying that.”

“Listen, I have to go. We’ll talk later.”

“Wait. Meet me for lunch at the diner at noon.”

“I’ll see.”

Brian rubs the bridge of his nose. How could Michael be so stupid? But like a good friend he goes to meet him for lunch. Ted ends up confirming what Brian already knew; you have to be laid off to collect unemployment. Deb overheard them talking and totally went off on Michael, insisting he go and ask for his job back. But it was too late, they already gave the promotion to Tracey. Michael’s fuming because she’s only been at the Big Q a little over a year, and now she’s the assistant manager on the night shift. 

Justin and Daphne are slowly making their way towards the parking lot, bitching about the surprise chemistry quiz, having also had a history test today. They’re both honor roll students so it really wasn’t a problem, but they’re teenagers and bitching just comes naturally. Glancing up, Daphne notices a very handsome man leaning against a jeep, watching them.

“Hey, isn’t that your future waiting for you over there?”

“Huh?”

“You know, ‘I just met the face of God’? What did you say his name was? Brian Kinney?”

Justin comes to a screeching halt, looking up. Slowly his sunshine smile covers his face.

His voice practically squeals. “I got to go, Daph.”

She can’t help laughing at him as he runs to Brian’s jeep; she has to admit the man is gorgeous. She just hopes he doesn’t get his heart broken into a million pieces.

“Oh my God, what do you have on?”

“You think I look dorky? I can take it off if you want. It’s just my stupid school uniform”

“Hmmm… Why don’t I help you take it off?”

Once inside the jeep, Brian pulls Justin towards him by the front of his jacket and kisses him passionately. Justin’s more than a little happy, Brian’s all he’s thought about since they parted this morning. Breaking for air, Brian pulls back and examines Justin’s appearance again. Justin’s a little flushed with rosy red cheeks, and swollen lips that are practically begging to be kissed again and again.

“Let’s get you back to the loft and out of that uniform.”

“You really hate it, don’t you?”

“Au contraire. I think you look absolutely irresistible. I can’t wait to slowly peel it off you.” 

Looking at him, it’s all Brian can do not to pull the jeep over. He’s not sure he can wait until they get home to pounce on him. To distract himself he quizzes Justin on his day.

“So, how was school today?”

Justin thinks back to all the things he told Daphne: ‘Face of God,’ ‘Broomsticks,’ and ‘Yeah, I love him.’ He loves Brian and now he’s more than sure he will live with him someday. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, still a little sore from last night’s romp. 

“It was boring and seemed to drag on forever. That is until this gorgeous prince showed up and whisked me away in his carriage.”

“Is that right?”

Justin beams his sunshine smile at him again, and Brian’s resolve weakens a little bit more. Christ! Does this kid have any idea what he’s doing to him?

“Did you miss me?”

“Christ, Justin! It’s only been a few hours!” 

But there was just something about the way Brian said it…

“You did! You missed me! Brian Kinney missed me!”

“Shut up, you little twat, or I might have to spank you.”

“Promise?”

Driving a little too fast, Brian’s tires squeal as turns into the parking garage at the loft. After kissing Justin one last time, he pulls him into the lift and pushes him up against the wall, grinding into him. Both of them are in a state of intoxicated euphoria. They stumble out of the elevator, with their lips still locked together. Once inside, they fall onto the sofa, breathing erratically. 

Brian’s not sure if it’s the lack of oxygen, or something much more powerful that’s making his heart race. He’s never felt this way before, he just knows he can’t seem to get enough. Remembering Justin in his schoolboy uniform, he leans back, examining him. Brian reaches down and takes his hand, helping him stand, his mind imagining Justin’s beautiful lithe body that will soon be exposed. 

Brian instructs him to go slow, watching his every move. He’s becoming more and more excited with each passing moment. Brian unconsciously strips off his own clothes, letting them fall in a heap on the hardwood floor. Forgetting his narcissistic fashion sense, he’s not the least bit worried about ruining his designer suit.

Justin grins, as he realizes just what it is that Brian wants from him. He slowly turns away, looking over his shoulder at Brian. He hugs his body, crossing his arms over his chest, so only his hands are visible as he grips his biceps. Brian’s already entranced, as he watches Justin run his hands down his arms very slowly, lifting the edge of his suit coat, revealing his very round bottom.

Letting his hands skim along the bottom edge of his jacket, he slowly turns towards Brian. He skims his fingers down the jacket lapels, as he undoes the gold buttons. He turns away as the jacket slowly slips off one shoulder. He flutters his eyelashes, smiling as his other shoulder is exposed and then his suit coat falls to the floor. His hands travel back down his arms until they reach his waistband, he slips his fingers underneath. He runs his fingers around his waist as he turns towards Brian. Noticing Brian watching him, he slides his fingers towards his belt buckle. 

Brian licks his lips, as he takes his cock in his hand, feeling it grow harder with each of Justin’s movements. A sudden flick of the wrist and Justin pulls his belt through the loops; it recoils from around his waist like a snake. Brian feels pre-cum bubbling from his slit, thinking this is so much better than he imagined it might be. He’s not sure he has the patience to watch the whole show, before he ravages his blond. He tightly squeezes his cock to prevent himself from shooting like an adolescent boy.

Brian decides to grab a joint from his silver cigarette box on the coffee table. Lighting it, he abandons his dick momentarily. Justin grins, realizing the state Brian is now in. He smirks to himself, knowing that all those dance lessons at the country club have paid off. He wiggles his bubble butt, letting his trousers fall to the ground. Stepping out of them, he bends over, giving Brian a beautiful view of his assets. Hearing Brian moan, he knows his technique is working. Turning once again to face Brian, he grasps his hands around his ankles. He slides them up the inside of his legs, standing up to cup his hand around his cock.

Brian’s swift intake of air and his tongue sticking out slightly between his lips is a clear sign that he’s moving back into overdrive. Foregoing the buttons on his shirt, Justin holds onto the bottom edge, and simply pulls until the buttons are flying in every direction, revealing his slim waist. Looking down he realizes that Brian isn’t the only one sporting a woody, as his briefs show a distinct outline of his cock against the cotton fabric. 

Brian’s senses are once again flooded with a deep desire for his young lover. Blushing as his eyes meet Brian’s, he turns and sprints towards the bedroom. Brian’s right on his tail, grabbing him and throwing him down in the middle of the bed. He pounces on him, smothering him with kisses as the two of them rut and make out, unable to hold back their desire. 

“God, you are so fucking beautiful!”

Justin softly whispers, “Brian…”

This sends signals to Brian’s dick, not that he needed any. He sits up, taking hold of Justin’s underwear and pulls them off in one smooth movement. Gazing down at his young lover, he’s never been surer about what he’s feeling. It may be foreign, but he knows he never wants it to stop.

Grinning, he whispers. “Justin…”

The first round is fast and furious, almost animalistic. After they cum, laying in each other’s arms they notice the little fingernail scrapes, teeth marks, deep purple fingerprints and red spots also known as hickies covering Justin’s body. Brian frowns, apologizing for marking his beautiful porcelain skin. Blushing, Justin tells him that he loves that Brian has marked him, claiming him as his.

Leaning down he captures Justin’s lips, kissing him gently, then more fervently and finally with so much passion there can be no question what his heart is feeling. He flips Justin over and licks down his spine, stopping to kiss his rosebud before delving deep inside, tasting cherry lube. They picked it up at the sex shop, when replenishing Brian’s condom supply. Brian rolled his eyes when Justin insisted they buy the sample pack of flavored lube, but now he kind of likes it. Smirking, he thinks about popping Justin’s cherry last night.

He nudges Justin’s legs apart and pulls him up onto his knees. God, he’s so beautiful spread open for him. After rolling on another condom, he aligns himself and pushes into him. He loves how slippery he feels, gliding deep down to nail his prostate. Hearing Justin’s moans sets off another round of passionate sex, although this time he tries to slow it down, letting their need and desire build until they’re teetering on the edge. Several more long deep plunges and they both fall over the precipice into the abyss. Unlike last night when Brian whispered his declaration, this afternoon he says it loud and clear, leaving no doubt about what he’s said.

“I love you, Justin!”

Then he collapses, resting his head between his shoulders as he catches his breath. Moments later, they’re abruptly disturbed by pounding on the loft door, as Michael shouts Brian’s name. Annoyed, Brian stomps to the door, pulling it back only inches.

“What!”

“Brian, my code didn’t work. Something’s wrong.”

Ignoring Michael he snaps, “What do you want, Michael?”

“I called you and Cynthia said you left early. What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“Aren’t you working late, doing inventory or something?”

“I quit! Remember, asshole!”

“Oh yeah, I forgot. So, why are you here?”

“I was worried about you. So what’s wrong? Why did you leave work early?”

“I had to pick something up.”

“Brian! Aren’t you going to let me in?”

“No!”

“Why? Are you fucking some guy?”

“Busy, busy, Mikey!”

“Oh, okay! You go, stud!”

~~~

Shortly after Michael leaves, Brian suggests they stop by the hospital to see Gus and Lindsay.”

“I don’t have anything clean to wear, just my clothes from last night.”

Brian pokes his head around in his closet, finally tossing a beige cashmere sweater at him.

“Here, this should fit.”

“Wow! This is really nice. Look, it’s Armani.”

“Yes, I know. I bought it.”

“It’s a little small for you.”

Yes! Thanks to Michael, who’s an idiot for washing it in a washing machine.”

“Oh, that is really stupid. You should never wash sweaters in a washing machine.”

“It looks good on you. You should keep it.”

“Thanks.”

Brian’s now trying on a fourth shirt, checking himself in the mirror.

“Brian, stop primping. You look great.”

Brian grins at him. “You think so?”

“Yeah! You look great!”

That was Justin’s first experience, watching Brian preening as he decided what to wear. Little did he know a man could be so obsessed with his looks, especially Brian. 

~~~

Lindsay’s nursing Gus when they enter her hospital room. Justin takes the flowers from Brian, fills the vase with water and arranges them for Lindsay. Brian has a small white Steif teddy bear for Gus. Lindsay gushes over the teddy bear, bringing tears to her eyes. She blushes and tells him it’s just her hormones after giving birth; she’s been crying all day. 

Lindsay’s glad to see Justin again, hoping Brian was serious last night when he called him his boyfriend, but with Brian he might have just been high. Brian mentions that Justin is an artist, and shows Lindsay a drawing Justin did of him, holding Gus last night. Both Lindsay and Brian tell him how talented he is. Now Justin blushes when Lindsay tells him he should apply to art school. 

Dusty and Marie come in carrying more flowers, and a plate of homemade chocolate-chip cookies. Lindsay and Justin are both making yummy noises as they eat them, thanking Dusty. Brian leans in and gives Gus back to Lindsay and kisses her on the cheek, telling her he’ll be back the next day.

 

Michael’s moping, whining as he waits for Brian to show up at the diner. Deb whacks him upside the head, for being so ignorant. He can’t help complaining, but now he’s getting worried because Brian hasn’t shown up yet, and it’s almost 7 pm. Of course, Ted and Emmett are there listening intently as Michael brags about Brian’s afternoon conquest. 

When Brian and Justin enter the diner they ignore the boys, Brian steers Justin to an empty booth. Debbie’s right there to take their order, surprised, as it’s been a long time since she’s seen Brian smiling, looking so happy.

“Well, aren’t you adorable? Who’s your friend, Brian?”

“Deb, this is Justin.”

He beams his sunshine smile at her, and she christens him with the nickname “Sunshine.”

Justin blushes as he greets her.

“So, what will it be, boys?”

“I’ll have a Perrier water, a turkey sandwich on whole wheat, hold the mayo, and he’ll have a cheeseburger, fries and a coke.”

“Coming right up.”

“Brian! You’re here!”

“Mikey.”

“What the fuck is he doing here? I’ve been waiting for you for the last hour.”

Glaring at him, he ignores Michael’s outburst. “Eating. It’s a restaurant, right?”

“You know what I mean. I thought you got rid of him this morning.”

“Michael, you're being rude. Now apologize to Justin.”

“What? Why?”

“Why? Because I expect you to be more respectful to Justin.”

“But why?”

“Because I don’t like the way you’re treating my boyfriend.”

“Brian! You don’t do boyfriends!”

“Correction! I didn’t, but now I do.”

“What?”

“Am I not speaking slow enough or pronouncing my words clearly?”

“Brian, have you hit your head or something?”

“Yeah, something. I’m pretty sure it was my heart.”

“Huh?”

“Michael! Your dinner’s getting cold. Now leave Brian and Sunshine alone.”

“Ma, something’s very wrong with Brian.”

“No. I’m pretty sure something’s very right with him, and it’s about time.”

“But ma…”

“Shoo, Michael… Brian doesn’t need you butting in where you don’t belong.”

Michael glares at Justin like he wishes he was dead.

Later they’re all at Woody’s. It’s karaoke night and Emmett is on stage belting out Barbara’s ‘Memories’ from ‘The Way We Were.’ They’re all smirking, but honestly he’s not that bad, or should we say he’s not as bad as Michael when he’s on stage. Michael sings The Chiffons’ ‘Sweet Talkin’ Guy,’ glaring at Justin, wishing he’d get a clue that Brian belongs to him. 

TBC…

_Sweet Talkin’ Guy_

_Sweet talkin' guy_  
Talkin' sweet kinda lies  
Don't you believe in him  
If you do, he'll make you cry 

_He'll send you flowers  
And paint the town with another girl_

_He's a sweet talkin' guy  
But he's my kind of guy_

_Sweeter than sugar_  
Kisses like wine  
Don't let him under your skin  
'Cause you'll never win 

_Don't give him love today  
Tomorrow he's on his way_

_But he's a sweet talkin' guy  
But he's my kinda guy_

_Why do I love him like I do?_

_He's a sweet talkin'_

_Sweet talkin' guy_

_Stay away from him_  
Stay away from him  
Don't believe him he's lying 

_No, you'll never win_  
No, you'll never win  
You'll just end up crying 

_Don't give him love today  
Tomorrow he's on his way_

_He's a sweet talkin'_  
Sweet talkin'  
Sweet talkin'  
Sweet talkin' guy 

_Sweet, sweet, sweet talkin' guy_  
Sweet, sweet, sweet talkin' guy  
Sweet, sweet, sweet talkin' guy  
Sweet, sweet, sweet talkin' guy 


End file.
